The Trouble begin with R and Y
by sur2sur
Summary: A Ravager finds an old cruise ship and can not scavenges it alone So he gets Yondu to help Yondu does not have enough people so he gets his stepson to help. Unfortunately Rocket Raccoon and Yondu end up as a team
1. Chapter 1

Yondu holler "listen up everyone. This cruise ship will not last long. Everyone will team up with someone. Every name is in the bowl" except mine he thinks as he plans to work with Peter and trade with whoever got him  
"You and your team mate keeps half of whatever you grab. The other half will be divided among me and the finder of the ship" he get 1/3 and I get 2/3  
"Now form a single line and If your name is pulled you work with that person No exceptions. AND the guardians will draw last, as we agreed. The first to pick will be the ship locator, Whalt  
An elderly male walked up and put his hand in the bowl, looked at it and handed it to Yondu who said," First team is Whalt and Gamora." and so it continue  
until it was down to Peter, Drax and Rocket  
Peter as captain was going last. Drax looked at Rocket who shrugged  
So Drax reached his hand in and looked at before saying,"Looks like it going to be me and you Peter before handing the slip to Yondu  
Yondu said, " Looks like it will be Drax and Peter of the quardians working together."  
Rocket said, "Great I get stuck with-"  
"behave Rocket" interrupted Peter  
As everyone started for the different area. Yondu approached Drax and asked"would you like to switch partner Peter for Rocket"  
Drax said"Sorry , but you did say no trading, before leaving with Peter  
THe Treasure hunt was on.  
Rocket quickly made his way to the ventilation shaft opened it before yelling, "Coming Yondu." and hoping insider.  
Yondu asked," Where does this lead?" Not completely trusting Rocket.  
Rocket answered, "From what I found out, the high class cabins are this way. I figure might head where the most valuable shit is."  
Yondu smiled maybe he had a better partner after all  
Rocket stopped before the grate and said, "Once I take this off we will be in the high class area of the ship.  
Yondu replied, "Let me." Before kicking the grate and jumping into the corridor. Before trying to force the door open  
Rocket hopped out before saying,"Don't have time for that." and pulled off the electrical panel covering the door. Crossing a few wires and all the doors on that level opened.  
Yondu pushed Rocket aside and enter before he saw all the stones on the floor and began to pick them up.  
Rocket walked pass Yondu and went into another room.  
When Yondu heard a small explosion coming from the other room, He quickly ran into the room only to see Rocket emptying the safe.  
Rocket turned to Yondu before saying, "You take care of the stuff on the floor. I will take care of the vaults.  
Yondu could not believe he was following Rocket's order but the more they got the bigger the reward. And he had to admit to himself he never knew about the safes.  
Suddenly without warning the ship shudder and Yondu said into the communicator and to Rocket, "Okay everybody, let us pick up the pace."  
After about an hour the ship shudder again only more violently. Throwing both Rocket and Yondu to the ground.  
Yondu called into his communicator, "Okay, everybody let leave this ship. It is not going to last much longer."  
Several call came back with the entrance being blocked  
Rocket saw their own way was blocked and said, "Check to see if any of the lifeboat are still attach and if so get to them."  
Yondu was greatful that the vermin No Rocket he reminded himself remember the ship's sematic and repeated it to the crew  
Suddenly the ship rumbled again this time a piece of a beam hit Yondu and rocket  
Rocket awoke first and seeing Yondu was still out Grabbed all the bags and threw them into the escape pod.  
Yondu still had not moved, Rocket was tempted to leave Yondu there but knew he never hear the end of it from Peter  
The ship rumbled again throwing up a lot of dust. Rocket used one of his guns to block the door of the escape pod from closing  
HE than ran to where he knew Yondu was grabbed him by his collar and tug him to the escaped pod  
Yondu communicator began to bleep with call of, "Everyone safe" and "Where are you, Captain"  
Rocket coughed back into the communicator and lightly yelled 'Hurry it up Yondu. Or I am leaving you as he got the unconscious Yondu into the escape pod.  
NO one was going to think Rocket was going soft by rescuing Yondu  
He than pulled his gun out of the door mechanism and the door quickly closed. Rocket pressed the Release button that activated the rescue beacon.  
Yondu said,"What happened?"  
Rocket answered,"You made it to the pod but I had to get the sacks."  
Yondu felt his head and said, "I know you did not beat me up so how the flark did I get this bump?"  
Rocket lied," From getting into the escape pod. Thought you were smart enough to duck you head before getting in."  
Yondu glared at Rocket. He was lying but he figure it out later when his head was not hurting.

Everyone was gathering for the splitting of the loot. Yondu said,"After the cut for the old timer and ship's share. Everything will be divided by the two people in the following manner. 1st person chooses one item or group than the next person gets to pick 2 items and each turn thereafter will be two items.  
"We will start with me and Rocket and than continue until everyone is done. IF you want to trade afterward it is up to you and whoever you want to trade with"  
he than had the five bags brought out and dumped where everyone could see it. there was a lot of gasping from the gems and precious metal items that fell from the bags. Although the mechanical bag was mostly ignored  
Yondu picked up 6 precious gems and said,"This is the ship share' He than picked up three Variant Precious gem worth about 1/2 million units and said ,"This is my first pick. okay Rocket..."  
Rocket answered, "Only if the escape pod and mechanical bag with its contents count as my picks.  
Yondu looked through the mechanical bag before saying, "done." and picked up two loose gem stones followed by rocket picking up two until an odd number of item were left.  
Rocket said, "we both had 40 picks. why not leave the last item to charity and each take one more."  
Yondu agrees and picks up one more stone. Rocket does the same  
It continue until everything had done the splitting.  
Just before they left Yondu came storming up to the guardiians with a few ravagers behind him  
Yondu turned to Rocket and asked," Did you save my life?"  
Rocket growled and answered, "Why the hell would I save the life of a dumbass like you."  
Yondu asked," Did you know that my coat has a camera in it and it goes directly to my first mate. So even when incapicated can know what is going on."  
Rocket knew it was too dusty for anything to clearly said. "than let see the tape."  
Yondu showed the tape and said, "You can see that is the door to the escape pod which would not be on camera If I walked into it."  
Rocket answered,"I can not tell anything from that tape maybe you should get someone to clean it up for you or make a false one. You can not see anything but dirt on that one"  
Yondu replied," this is far from over ROCKET.'  
Peter realize he better stepped in said," Maybe we should let it drop for now."  
Yondu glared at Rocket and walked away.  
Peter turned to Rocket and said," you know he is going to repay you for saving his life"  
Rocket shrugged and replied, "Don't know what your talking about."

Once the Milano is under way Peter said," Now we will split our shares  
Rocket replied," We give some for ship cost but keep the rest for ourselves. That way no one else grabs Gamora Dysta (assassin) kit or Drax Sterlin hand swords or my mechanic tool and shuttle for parts  
Gamora realized Rocket might take either item as a way to get even with his super score, sigh and said'" I have to agree with Rocket.'  
Drax does not want to see the hand swords in anyone else hand and said, "Sorry Peter but Rocket is right."  
Peter slumps before saying,"Okay so what is the ship share to be."  
Gamora replies," one third of the total value of what the items we have our work..." knowing peter wants to do some upgrades on the ship  
Drax says," I agree."  
Rocket sighs and realizing winning the first argument meant he had to lose this one says,"Fine a third to the ship."  
So after everyone take is figure they put the units into the shared ship account, Peter puts in 25 thousand units, as does Drax. Gamora puts in 70 thousand units and Rocket puts in 150 thousand,

After a week of taking the shuttle apart. Peter walks in and says, "You know Yondu positive you saved his life and he repays his debts."  
Rocket takes a deep breathe before saying, "You should be careful about wearing a listen device. Someone might hear the wrong thing."  
Rocket enters his and Groot rooms and Groot already has the box out and opened.  
Rocket says, "you and I are the only two who can open this." as he put the units that were hidden in the escape pod into the box  
Groot said, " I think you saved enough units." Rocket replied," your the one that taught me how hard it was to save for the future." Groot said, " But you have gotten carried away with how much you have squirrel away." Rocket laughed and answered," If your fault you taught me to well about squirrelling thinga away for a rainy day."


	2. I will pay you back

I will pay you back whether you want me to or not

sur1sur Summary: This story takes place shortly after the Trouble starts with R and Y story Notes: this feud between Yondu and Rocket is very far from over

Work Text:

Gamora looked over her shoulder. She knew someone was following her but why. She knew an easy way to find out.  
She walked to a vendor and started to browse while checking the crowd to see who might be the person following her.  
She could not believe who it was. IT was Yondu, leader of the Ravagers and Peter's adoptive father.  
She walked directly up to him and asked, "care to explain why your following me?"  
Yondu smiled and replied, "Whether Rocket likes it or not. I pay my debts. He saved me-"  
"He said he did not save you but did not leave you to die" interrupted Gamora.  
Yondu shook his head, he could not get anyone to believe him. His own people would agree with him when he was present but  
has heard their true opinions from others,  
Yondu said, "Than tell me how his prints got on my jacket under my armpit. Tell me how come there are drag marks on the back of my shoes.  
Than explain to me why I don't remember getting into the escape pod and while your at it how did he know about them.  
"I checked the blue prints and there is nothing showing escape pods or safes. HE knows more than what he is telling and one way or another  
I will find out. If he is smart he will come clean with all the answers," Before turning around and walking away.

Gamora return to The Milano with her supplies and looked for Rocket in the engine room.  
Rocket was sitting with his back to the door, working on another project. Without turning around, he said, "Hello Gamora. What can I do for you?"  
Gamora said, "Yondu still saying you saved his life and he has proof."  
Rocket knew that since he had the escaped pod and had disassemble it. Yondu proof was mostly his words and circumstancial belief asked, "So what is this proof he is suppose to have."  
Gamora said, "First there is How your prints got onto his jacket where his armpits are. Where someone grabs someone to pull them. Two is drag marks on the back of his footwear. Than how come he does not remember getting into the escape pod."  
Rocket lied, "When he was getting into the shuttle he hit his head on the escape pod door and collapse into the shuttle. He was part way on top of me. So I had to get him sitting upright so he did not crush me. Than I closed the escape pod door, Before I could get comfortable I had to move his big feet out of the way. "There is not a lot of room to move, so I pushed his feet so they were on one side of the shuttle. Before I hit the release button and we were than picked up."  
Gamora said, "He says there was no way you could of know about the escape pods or the safes from the blue prints."  
Rocket shakes his head and asked," When you were going on assignment did you just look at your assignment picture?"  
Gamora knew Rocket was talking about her time as an assassin and replied, "No. I read the workout about my assignment and try to know as much about him as I could."  
Rocket asked, "If you looked up the Milano's blueprint would you find any of the secret stashes?"  
Gamora answered," No but I would not be able to find them very quickly."  
Rocket said, "from looking at the blueprints of the Milano. I know your stash is either in a false bottom of your night stand or the fake wall in your closet." before looking at her  
Gamora was surprise that Rocket knew both of her hide aways were before asking, "How do you know that for sure?"  
Rocket smiled and answered, "When we were spring cleaning going one room at a time. I was chosen to clean the smaller areas. When I fully stretch I should have not been able to touch the walls at the same time as I did. The blueprints says your closest is 3 1/2 feet. When I was helping you put stuff away I notice your dresser stand bottom draw should have been 9 inches but was only 6 inches."  
"And if you look up any advertisement for any cruise ship. And examine it very careful. I had over 6 hours waiting in line to do those two items, You will notice several very interesting item. Such as the escape pods in the pricer suites."  
Gamora knew Rocket was being total honest replied, "You know Yondu will never give up trying to prove you saved his life."  
Rocket shrugged his shoulder and went back to working on his newest project,  
He suddenly heard a loud bang and turned and saw Gamora holding her ankle.  
Seeing rocket looking at her, Gamora said, "I think I broke my ankle."  
Rocket thought she has to be kidding before running over to her. Carefully putting his hand under her arms and close to her armpits and helped her into a sitting position.  
Gamora says, "Help me to the medical bay. Once there you can scan my ankle to be see how bad it is."  
Rocket replied,' I will be right back" and left the room,  
Gamora thought I will at least know how he got Yondu into the shuttle. Than I can get to figuring the rest out. Than we can settle the whole matter as to what really happened,  
Rocket returned and said, "Now we are going to get you to the med-lab.'  
Before Gamora could reply, She felt herself lifted into the air. She turned and saw it was Drax, who had lifted her and was now carrying her to the med-lab.  
Once Drax had put Gamora onto the examination table, Rocket got out the scanner and after a quick scan said, "Your foot seems to be okay."  
Gamora replied, "That is good to know"  
Rocket looked at her and innocently asked, "But I need to know one thing. With the exception of Quill, Does that ever work."


	3. Chapter 3

Another try

sur1sur Summary: Since Gamora told Yondu that she could not find out anything  
Yondu decides to try the straight forward Drax

Work Text:

Drax checked the weapon stalls for a new blade, his last one broke, when he try to reclaim it from the cyborg's eye.

Yondu walked up to Drax and said," My dear friend."

Drax looked at Yondu before saying," We are not friends."

Yondu sighed before saying," As a friend to my adoptive son, Peter, I would like for you to do me a small favor."

Drax glared at Yondu before asking," What is this favor you want?"

Yondu smiled before replying," Just talk to Rocket about him saving my life."

Drax replied, "He has said on many occasions that he did not save your life."

Yondu sighed before saying," Than it will not hurt to have him tell you exactly what happened in the space craft we salvage together."

Drax replied ," I worked with Peter, you had Rocket for a partner."

Yondu was beginning to have second thoughts about getting Drax's help before saying ," I would like you to talk to Rocket about what happened. Maybe he can explain how come what he says and what I can recall does not match up."

Drax thought for a moment before replying," Probably because your both liars and easily lose your temper."

Yondu closed his eyes before saying," It is a matter of my personal honor."

Drax cocked his head before replying," If it is a matter of honor. I will have a talk with Rocket." before finding a blade to fix his knife.

Yondu said , " That is all I can ask for." and walked away.

Drax paid for his new blade and went back to the Milano to wait for Rocket return.

Rocket was in a very good mood, his personal mission went smoothly, and he found a nice crateful of useful parts. Although he was miffed at the salvage owner constant inguiry into why he needed three rocket shells with their noses attached.

As he made his way back, he notice several guys following him and knew, as the smallest guardian, he was about to have some fun.

A Kree stepped in front of Rocket before saying," Hand over all your units and weapons before we hurt you."

Rocket smiled before answering," Unless there are more of you, I aint doing it." As he saw two other approaching.

The Kree smiled before replying," There are more of us. Get him,"

Rocket quickly dived under the Kree and pulled his gun out and shot the first Kree, a second Kree grab and tore the gun from Rocket grip. Rocket having been sparring with Gamora, wasted no time and grabbed his knife and stabbed the second Kree in leg before grabbing the Kree's ears and using them to smash the Kree head into the pavement. The third Kree try to shot Rocket with Rocket own gun. Rocket wasted no time, charging and ramming the Kree in the gut before grabbing his ears and smashing the head into the pavement like he did the previous one.

Rocket realized he could not leave the Kree's on the street, so he check and found all three had bounties before spotting a kid, who had been watching him. Before saying," Hey you, little gargoyle, How would you like to make a quick 50 units."

The kid, unsure of what Rocket wanted , asked, " What would I have to do to earn the fifty units?"

Rocket answered," Watch my stuff until I get back. Ten units now the rest when I return." before tossing the kid a ten unit coin.

The kid grabbed the coin out of the air before saying," Everything will be here, when you returned."

Rocket sighed and check his bounty hunters license, it was still good for another month. He renewed after he got his bounty and than return to the Milano. Before loading up the three Kree to his portable carrier and heading to the local bounty hunter broker.

Rocket returned to the spot and saw the kid still there. So he pulled out two smallest denomination units he had (which were fifty unit coins). Before examine the crate and seeing that nothing was disturbed, he tossed the two coins to the kid before saying," Thanks for looking after my stuff and headed to the Milano to plan his next invention.

Rocket enter the Milano and notice Drax was repairing his knife, So he quietly went to his room.

Groot seeing Rocket, asked," So what did you get this time."

Rocket answered," Enough stuff to make a couple of bombs, and a few more powerful guns and some fertilizer for you."

Groot knowing the planet was not fertile, asked," Where did the merchant get it?"

Rocket replied," He did not know what he had, so I got it for a few units." before pulling off the price tag, stuffing it into his pocket, and placing a cupful into Groot's planter.

Groot snuck a vine into Rocket's pocket and pulled out the tag before asking," Why only a cupful?"

Rocket answered," Because I want you to grow up big and strong. Not small and fat."

Groot laughed before glancing at the price tag and nearly yelling at Rocket. "You paid a thousand units for fertilizer for me."

Rocket replied," That aint no ordinary fertilizer, It will help you grow."

Groot folded his arm before saying, "Take it back, that is to much to spend on fertilizer."

Rocket smirked before replying," Can't I already opened the bag."

Groot said," I will not used it."

Rocket replied," Than I will have to banish Peter and his music until you decided to consume the fertilizer."

Drax enter and asked," What is the commotion going on in here?"

Rocket answered," Groot thinks I overpaid for fertilizer for him."

Groot said," I am groot" and offer the tag to Drax.

Drax looked at the price tag before examing the fertilizer and saying," It is a high quality fertilizer and should help make you grow big and strong."

Groot knew Drax would not lie to him, before he nodded his head and began to take the nutrients from the fertilizer.

Drax turned to Rocket before saying," Rocket I need to talk to you."

Rocket asked," What do you want to talk about Drax?"

Drax answered," Yondu ask me to talk to you about the differences between what he remembers and what you said happen."

Rocket said," When have I ever been nice to someone like Yondu. The only reason I have not gone after his bounty is-" Before realizing he almost gave away information.

Drax asked," What is the reason you have not gone after his bounty?"

Rocket thought and quickly answered," Because he always has part of his gang nearby."

Drax thought and realized Yondu was seldom alone before saying, "Than why does what he recall not match up with what he remembers."

Rocket was expected that statement to come from Peter and replied," Because he does not want to look like an imbecile to his men."

Drax asked, "How was he acting like an imbecile?

Rocket shook his head before answering," He stood up before he was completely inside the escape pod. Probably to tell me to switch seat with him. But knocked himself out instead. So he ended up falling on top of me. So I had to straighten his body up. Before hitting the emergency exit button and than waited for the rest of you to pick us up."

Drax replied, "You are a very skill liar."

Rocket, surprised, angrily asked, "What are you insinuating?"

Drax answered," You tell your story like my daughter does, when she wanted to keep from getting in trouble. Very well rehearsed."

Rocket took a deep breathe and calmed himself before replying," Or I keep being questioned about it that it has become something I could probably answer in my sleep."

Drax smiled before saying," You are definitely not telling the whole story but my honor will not allow me to discredit you for not wanting praise for saving a scoundrel like Yondu."

Rocket knew better than to let Drax leave thinking he had saved Yondu before asking," How well do you know me?"

Drax looked at Rocket before answering, " I think I know you pretty well."

Rocket replied," IF I had the time, but I did not, I would have made it look like a beam landed on Yondu's head and killed him. But that would mean, taking his body out of the escape pod, raising a beam high enough to do the necessary damage and letting it fall, gather up the bags of treasures, and than using the escape pod.

"The only things wrong with that scenario are 1)I did not have anything on me to lift a beam or have time to find something. 2) I did not have the time. Although now that I think about it. I would have to also say that I would not expect the ravagers to be in a very forgiving move, if they lost their leader."

Drax ponder what Rocket had said before asking," Could you really kill someone like that in cold blood."

Rocket answered," I am quite sure that if I was extremely motivated I would have no problem in doing so."

Drax asked," What could motivate you to do something like that?"

Rocket answered," Someone who kills my closest friends and think they can get away with it." As he started to get angry

Drax noticing the anger in Rocket's eyes before replying," I am off to make supper for when the other return." and leave the room.

Rocket sighed and thought 'I am glad he did not ask me if I have been motivating to do it recently'

Groot looked at Rocket and realized that Rocket was hiding something but he would not inquire. Everyone need to have their secrets.


End file.
